Digimon: Battle with Casomon
by Morning
Summary: This is a remake of Digimon: Digital Monsters only redone please review it.


Disclaimer: I do not to own any of the characters in the Digimon storyline. I wrote this story only to entertain other people and I will not make any profit from writing this.  
  
Digimon: Battle with Casomon  
  
Written by Cameron Morning  
  
  
  
  
  
The introduction  
  
(This introduction is for those who don't know anything about the characters in Digimon, so if you do, go to the first chapter, but if you don't..well you know what to do.)  
  
  
  
Gomamon,[pic] A Digimon that is a friend of Joe, he digivolves to a more powerful Ikkumon, (sorry if I didn't spell it right) then he changes to Zudomon, and his attack is Vulcan's Hammer.  
  
Salamon,[pic]and this Digimon is a friend of Kari, and she digivolves to Gatomon, and her ultimate form is Angewomon. Salamon's attack is Puppy howling.  
  
Agumon,[pic]he is one of the most powerful Digimon on the team, that's because he and Gabumon can warp digivolve into War Graymon (Agumon) and Metal Gururumon (gabumon) which are Mega Forms. Agumon's attack is pepper breath, and Gabumon's attack is blue blaster.  
  
Gatomon,[pic]she's a champion form, she's small but don't underestimate her or she'll turn you into her next scratching post. Her attack is lighting paw, I'd tell you what her digivolved form is, but I already did when I was telling you about Salamon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Kidnapped.  
  
  
  
Inside an underground laboratory, two evil Digimon worked on their almost successful experiment.  
  
"Is everything done?" the red coat clad female asked peering from behind her dark shades as she turned to her bumbling male assistant.  
  
"Yes, my sweet," he answered with honey dripping from his voice as he looked at her with a dreamy slightly dopey expression.  
  
"Great.and for the last time, stop calling me that!" she responded shooting him a vicious glare.  
  
She turned back to her unconscious creation, which floated in a large test tube of greenish colored liquid. Touching the warm glass, almost tenderly, she boasted, "Now all I need to do is kidnap your female counterpart, give you her information then when you awake, I will have you kill her then go after the Digimon, then the digidestined, HA HA HA HA HA!" the wicked Digimon laughed with evil satisfaction.  
  
The creature, coming to the conscious world briefly, opened its eyes for a second and if you looked hard enough you could see an evil smirk on his face being in total agreement with his master's wishes, before slipping back to the sweet darkness of its liquid sleep.  
  
******  
  
In one of the beautiful parks in Kyoto city the Digidestined were beginning to worry about the still unconscious Digimon, Gatomon. Kari, Tai's little sister, was the one that was most worried, because it was her Digimon, which had gotten hurt. Her concern started earlier that morning when, a needle from an unknown source hit Gatomon and took some of her blood. It not only made her weak, but also knocked her completely unconscious. A few hours passed and Gatomon didn't wake up, then after nearly a day she finally stirred, a bit dazed, but okay.  
  
"What happened?" She asked weakly.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'm so glad your okay!" Kari answered relieved.  
  
"HA HA HA," sinister laughter filled the air.  
  
"Huh.(gasp) oh no not you two again!" Yolei exclaimed.  
  
"We need to get that information Mummymon, so we can finsh my creation." Arukennimon commanded  
  
"What do you mean your creation.AHHHH (SPLAT)" Mummymon said just before being assaulted by his so called, sweetheart.  
  
"What do mean by that!! Are you trying to take any of the credit for all the work I did?" Arukennimon said as she pulled out a large hammer and smashed Mummymon into a pancake with little feet sticking out it the bottom.  
  
"No, of course not." Mummymon said with a little squished squeak in his voice.  
  
"THEN GET HER!!!" Arukennimon screeched.  
  
"Yes dear. SNAKE BANDAGE!!!" Mummymon shouted as long bandages flew from his arm encircling Gatomon.  
  
"We've got, now let's get out of here." Arukennimon said.  
  
"Oh no you don't?" Davis wasn't about to let them take Gatomon.  
  
"You ready, Veemon? Davis alerted his Digimon companion.  
  
"Yeah!" Veemon answered, more than ready for action.  
  
"Digiarmor energize!" Davis yelled as a bright white light shone from his digivice.  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolved to." Veemon yelled as the bright light surrounded him and a celestial whistling filled the air.  
  
Then Davis' Digiegg of courage combined with Veemon morphing him further into. "Flamedramon, the fire of courage." Flamedramon said.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!!!" Flamedramon yelled as fireballs came out of his claw hitting both Arukennimon and Mummymon, but not making them release Gotomon.  
  
"They need help, ready Armadillomon," Cody asked his digimon.  
  
"Yeah Cody," Armadillomon agreed.  
  
"Digiarmor Energize!" Kody yells out.  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to."Armadillomon yelled.  
  
"Digmon, the drill of power." Digmon said.  
  
"ROCK CRACKIN!" Digmon put his two drill arms into the ground, and then it split in halves making Mummymon fall in.  
  
"We have no time for this, quit playing and lets go!" Arukennimon yelled. (Probably for the millionth time.)  
  
"Okay, ready Patamon?" T.K. asked.  
  
Davis interrupted "No, don't digivolve yet. Save your energy!"  
  
Davis finished: "Flamedramon, me, Cody, and Digmon will go after them, the rest of you follow us, come on Flamedramon."  
  
"Alright, hang on!" Flamedramon said as he ran towards Arukennimon and Mummymon extremely fast, and jumping in the process.  
  
"Alright Kody, close your eyes and hang on." Digmon said. He drilled he's way under ground.  
  
"Did we lose them?" Arukennimon asked.  
  
"I think so, also think it's safe to do it." Mummymon answered.  
  
"Alright." Arukennimon replied.  
  
She pulled out a remote with a red button on it. She pushed it, and when she did a ball of light surrounded them. Davis and Kody were just about to attack. Digmon popped out of the ground. Flamedramon jumped over a large hill. "You're too late, farewell Digidestined, AH HA HA HA." Arukennimon laughed.  
  
"Oh no you don't, guys destroy that remote, they won't be able to teleport without it!" Davis said, jumping off of Flamedramon.  
  
"Alright Flamedramon, you ready?" Digmon asked. "Ready when you are! Flamedramon answered.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon yelled as he shot his drill arms out.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" Flamedramon yelled as fireballs shot out of his claws.  
  
And just when you think their attacks would destroy Arukennimon's remote they disappeared, taking Gotomon with them.  
  
"Oh no, Gotomon!" Davis yelled.  
  
"She's gone." Cody replied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: A birth of another.  
  
  
  
After being kidnapped by The Ugly Duo, Gotomon was helpless to whatever Arukennimon and Mummymon wanted to do to her. 1 hour has past when Arukennimon teleported Gotomon and Mummymon to their laboratory. "What are you going to do to me?" Gotomon asked fearfully.  
  
"Oh be quiet!" Mummymon said.  
  
"Huh (gasp!)" Gotomon noticed that she was in a large tube.  
  
Then she was knocked out, but not after feeling a painfully strong electrical feeling. She tried to let out a loud scream but the pain was excruciating. too excruciating. She was tired, weak, and helpless. When she opened her eyes she saw Mummymon and Arukennimon looking anxiously at something that was on the side of her. She thought "What are they looking a.!" she was shocked to what she saw on the side of her in another tube, she saw another Gotomon!  
  
Then both of them where dropped out of the tubes, Gotomon got up and was amazed at what she saw. "It can't be, I'm the only Gotomon." She thought. Then she said: "Who are you, are you a Digidestined digimon, and did Arukennimon and Mummymon kidnap you too?" He didn't answer. "Well if that's not what you are and they didn't kidnap you, what are you, and who are you?" Gotomon asked. He was silent as the stars. "Answer me!" She said annoyed. He smiled, and then disappeared. Then Gotomon felt a powerful yet painful feeling, and then she noticed that she was flying through the air with a painful sore on her left cheek. She hit a wall and fell flat on her face. His voice sounded deeper then Gotomon since he was a male: "That is what I am, and my name is Casomon.  
  
"My master is Arukennimon and I'm a clone from you, my master also commanded me to destroy you and the rest of the Digimon and their Digidestined partners." Casomon said giving Gotomon information.  
  
"A clone, how." Gotomon stopped and remembered that needle that attacked her earlier.  
  
"If you're thinking about that needle, yeah that was me." Arukennimon said.  
  
"Aw man, this isn't good." Gotomon thought.  
  
"You're right about that, and after I'm done doing away with you, I'll destroy your friends too, especially that Kari." Casomon said with an evil grin on his face.  
  
"How did you." Casomon did not allow her to finish her question before he finished it for her, "Read your mind. I'm a part of you, so I can read your mind. You and I are connected, you know everything I'm going to do, but that's not going to help you much, because I know everything your going to do. But to make it easier for you to understand, Gotomon, it's a mind link, which is the reason why Arukennimon and Mummymon needed your information, your memory, your thoughts, so I could mind link with you. But before this starts becoming a long drawn out thing, I'm going to get this over with, so I can destroy your precious human before my data becomes old." Casomon said.  
  
Then she knew that she had to win this fight or Kari would be killed, she held her breath and was ready to pounce when.BOOM the ceiling was broken and their was Davis and Flamedramon, Yolei and Aqulamon, T.K. and Pegasusmon, Kody and Digmon, along with Kari.  
  
Gotomon exhaled "Man, am I glad to see you guys!"  
  
"Your reign of terror ends today Arukennimon right here, right now!" Davis said heroically.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A pointless battle.  
  
  
  
"Pegasusmon, be careful where you aim your attack. Try not to hit Gotomon." T.K. said.  
  
"Right. STAR SHOWER!" Pegasusmon yelled.  
  
Then stars came out of his two angel-like wings, and smacked Casomon.  
  
"Why you.CAT EYE HYPNOSIS!" Casomon yelled.  
  
Then his eyes shone a bright red and let loose powerful sleep waves.  
  
"(Groan) can't. stay. awake." Pegasusmon said weakly.  
  
None of them could stay awake because, Gotomon has that same attack, but Arukennimon increased the attack power.  
  
"This is pointless, we have to get out of here! Kari!" Gotomon yelled.  
  
"Let's do it Gotomon." Kari replied back. "Digiarmor Energize!" Kari yelled.  
  
"Gotomon, Armor Digivolved to.Nefertimon, angel of light. ROSEITA STONE!" She yelled.  
  
The stone came out of her back and hit Casomon also.  
  
Before the Digimon were affected they grabbed their unconscious companions and all flew, jumped, and Dug their way out to escape  
  
"NOOO! (GRRRR) WE WILL MEET AGAIN GOTOMON, AND I'LL DESTROY YOU AND YOU"RE FRIENDS TOO!!! (I swear it). Casomon yelled with anger.  
  
After their humiliating defeat, the Digidestined thought about how they where going to defeat Casomon. "Casomon beat all of us with one attack, how are we going to beat him?" Matt said.  
  
"I don't know, but.huh. whoa, who are they?" Davis exclaimed seeing a new group of Digidestined and Digimon approaching them.  
  
"We're friends and thought we could help." Said the leader of the three unknown children.  
  
"Their Digidestined too!" Tai also exclaimed.  
  
To be concluded in the next story as we find out if the Digidestined can defeat Casomon, and who the new Digidestined are, in. Digimon: Digital Monsters part two.  
  
By Cameron Morning.  
  
  
  
  
  
Digimon: Battle with Casomon  
  
  
  
The Plan  
  
Chapter I: The meeting.  
  
  
  
On the last, Digimon: Digital Monsters, Casomon the new villain of the story and the clone of Gotomon defeated the Digidestined.badly. But when the Digidestined escaped his claws, they met more kids like them. So let the Second and final series of this story begin.  
  
"Who are you?" Davis asked.  
  
"Yeah! And how did you know of the fight we had?" Yolei added.  
  
"Well, to answer the first question, I'm Akira Tomishi, the leader of this group and this is my pal Terriermon. And my crest is, the crest of power." Akira said.  
  
"I'm Shiko Tomishi, Akira's sister and this little guy is Kokomon. And mine is the crest of assistance." Shiko said.  
  
"Iria Sairo's my name, computers and other electronics are my game. And I'd like you to meet, Elecmon. (Note to reader: this Elecmon is bigger then the one Arukennimon made of Control Spires.) And last but not least, the crest of nature." Iria said.  
  
"And to answer the second question, we heard an explosion and came to check it out, and when we saw the hole we were shocked at what we saw. We saw all of you guys being almost destroyed by Casomon." Shiko said.  
  
"Wait a second, why didn't you." Shiko interrupted Kari.  
  
"Like I said, we were shocked." Shiko said.  
  
"Okay, we give you that. But why were you so shocked that we were getting beat up?" Cody asked.  
  
"Because, one digimon beat you all. One Small Digimon at that." Iria said.  
  
"Hey, I'm small and I'm at the champion level." Gotomon said upset.  
  
"Sorry if we insulted you, Gotomon." Akira said.  
  
"Well, I kinda agree with Iria, and the weird part is, that Casomon is smaller than Gotomon, but not much smaller. Arukennimon must not of gotten enough information, or DNA for the exacted size." Yolei said.  
  
"Yeah. Okay, so we've got all the talking down. So let's get down to business. How are we going to defeat Casomon? He's to strong for us." Davis said.  
  
"I agree with Davis!" Kari said.  
  
"You do! (Whoa, it's the first time that girl actually agreed with me. Maybe this is good start, maybe we'll get married, maybe.) Davis was interrupted by Kari.  
  
"Don't look into it to hard, I just agreed with you, not made a commitment with you." Kari said.  
  
Davis was embarrassed; he thought that Kari was agreeing because she liked him, (Like always).  
  
  
  
Chapter II: A plan is made. (Hopefully.)  
  
"Alright, let's get down to business. Matt E-mail me on the digi- terminal that he called Joe, Mimi, Sora, Izzy and Ken, about the problem, and they all agreed to help us. And a new kind of strategy is what we need." Yolei said.  
  
"I agree. Just attacking with brute force isn't going to help us to accomplish anything but get thrashed. T.K. said.  
  
So Matt and Gabumon, Joe and Gomamon, Mimi and Palmon, Sora and Biyomon, and Izzy and Tentomon all came to the Digital World with Davis's help, Ken stayed because his family was goin to go on a vacation to Florida, the rest were making (actually, trying to make a plan.) to stop Arukennimon's most evil creation ever. "So that's the hole story, eh?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yeah, and the worst part was, that we didn't even put a scratch on him." Yolei said.  
  
"Did you actually hurt him, or just hit him?" Tai smiled.  
  
"Well.we hit him, but.we just didn't hurt him." T.K. said looking at Patamon.  
  
"I was the one who attacked him, as Pegasusmon." Patamon said.  
  
"Well, I have a theory." Joe said.  
  
"Well don't leave us in suspense, tell us already." Davis exclaimed.  
  
"To cut a long story short, I think that because Casomon is made of Gotomon's DNA, he can't be hurt too much by any other Digimon. But." Joe explained.  
  
".." Joe lowered his head.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked concerned.  
  
"If another Digimon does hurt him, and only an very powerful Digimon, it might effect Gotomon in the same way. " Joe said with a hopeless look on his face.  
  
"So if one of us destroyed Casomon." Davis said.  
  
"Yes she'll die." Joe said.  
  
  
  
Chapter III: The final battle of The Digidestined. Part 1  
  
  
  
(Back at the lab where Casomon was born.) "How could you of let them escape!?!" Arukennimon yelled flaringly mad at Casomon.  
  
"Forgive me master I.I let my guard down." Casomon pleaded, (idiot do you actually think I would lose to the digidestined so easily? My time will come, so I will be able to destroy the digidestined and Arukennimon, heh heh heh.) Casomon thought.  
  
"Well don't let your guard down again or else." Arukennimon said.  
  
"I have an idea." Casomon said.  
  
"Well don't leave us in supens." (POW) Mummymon said being back jabbed by his so called sweetheart.  
  
"OW!!! Why did you hit me?" Mummymon asked.  
  
"Because no one talks to Casomon but me. His one and only master." Arukennimon said.  
  
"But I'm partially his master too." Mummymon said a little upset.  
  
"Don't tell me you're stealing my creation." Arukennimon said looking at Mummymon through her shades.  
  
"(She's a pre-Madonna.)" Casomon thought.  
  
"Well what is your idea Casomon?" Arukennimon asked.  
  
"Well my idea is." Casomon whispered the rest in Arukennimon's ear.  
  
(At the park where the digidestined are.) "That's the plan we weaken Casomon long enough so that Gotomon will be able take him out." Davis said.  
  
"Did we tell the other's Shiko, Akira and Iria?" Kari asked.  
  
"No, wait a minute where are those three anyway." Joe asked.  
  
"Oh no, they've gone to fight Casomon, if they destroy him Gotomon's finished." Veemon said.  
  
"Then we gotta go after them, quick!" Gotomon said.  
  
Will the digidestined catch their new friends and tell them what would happen if they succeed in destroying Casomon, and what is Casomon's plan, and will Casomon stay with his own plan of betrayal, find out on Part 3 The final Battle of the digidestined, the longest, and complete final chapter of Digimon: Battle with Casomon The end of Darkness. 


End file.
